<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alls Fair in Love and Pearls by Misshyen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22621996">Alls Fair in Love and Pearls</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misshyen/pseuds/Misshyen'>Misshyen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>JJ and Haley: Summer Love [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NA fiction - Fandom, Original Fiction - Fandom, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Date Night, Dating, Double Date, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, NA fiction, Original Fiction, Original work - Freeform, Protective Siblings, Secret Crush, Sibling Love, bratty sibling, loving couple, opening oysters for pearls, pearl collecting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:34:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22621996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misshyen/pseuds/Misshyen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>JJ and Haley spend the day on a date at the fair.  When his sister and best friend hang out together with them he refuses to believe Haley's suspicion of a budding romance.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ellie Jensen and Tom Bauer, JJ Jensen and Haley Cavill, Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>JJ and Haley: Summer Love [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/637241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Alls Fair in Love and Pearls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparklingstarsandmoonbeams/gifts">Sparklingstarsandmoonbeams</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>JJ’s pickup truck traveled along the tree lined highway, the afternoon Saturday traffic low.  The were trees just starting to turn for the fall season; green leaves changing into reds and oranges which were beginning to drop from the trees.</p><p>He had asked Haley out to a date at the fair, wanting to share one of his favorite childhood traditions with her.  He looked over, watching her take in the colors and he smiled in satisfaction.  She must have sensed him looking at her because she turned and smiled back.</p><p>His sister Ellie’s energetic feminine voice suddenly broke the pleasant silence.</p><p>“So Haley have you ever been to the Hopkinton Fair before?”   She leaned up between JJ and Haley with an excited grin waiting for her response.  When she turned to face Ellie, she jumped in surprise not expecting her face to be so close.</p><p>“Oh!”  She gasped, startled, “No, I don’t think so.  I can’t remember honestly, if I did go it must have been years ago.”</p><p>JJ glanced at the rear view and glared at Ellie, his eyes narrowing.  He had been pleased to hear his sister wanted to join them, but now due to her loud vocal curiosity over his girlfriend, he wasn’t so sure anymore, “Would you sit back and leave Haley alone?  Why are you so hyped up?”</p><p>Ellie giggled, “It’s finally fair season!  It’s cold in the mornings and I get to have fried dough and a dog bowl full of fries.  I’ve been waiting all year for this!”</p><p>Haley laughed, “A dog bowl full of french fries?  Where are we going exactly?”</p><p>He reached over and rested his hand on her slim knee, “It’s just a big cardboard bowl shaped like a dog bowl for some reason.  You’ll see, we’re almost there.”</p><p>He pointed to the sign for the Contoocook, New Hampshire town exit where the fair was located, and Haley began to laugh, “Contoocook?  It sounds like a brightly colored bird!”</p><p>“I thought you were a New Englander, Miss Cavill.  Or did your dad’s job keep you guys on the road?”  Ellie teased, laughing at her own joke.  Haley smiled politely, she was used to the ribbings her friends gave her over her father’s profession but JJ was not.</p><p>“Ellie!”  JJ snapped in horror, looking at her through the rear view mirror again, “Knock it off!”</p><p>Haley chuckled and rested her hand on JJ’s thigh for a moment, “It’s okay Jay, I know she’s teasing.”  She turned slightly to look back at Ellie, “No, I’ve always been in Massachusetts.  We didn’t really go north too often.”</p><p>Ellie nodded and patted her shoulder, “Well don’t worry, I’m sure my brother will show you all the sights.  Did you go to the Flume yet? It’s farther up north, there’s great hiking there.”</p><p>JJ grumbled and fidgeted uncomfortably in his seat, “No, now quit bugging her.”  He gripped the steering wheel, his knuckles slightly whitened from annoyance, “Why did you want to come up with us again?”</p><p>“I told you, I wanted to meet Haley and I also needed a ride up because I’m meeting up with Mandy and some band friends and then I’ll be out of your hair.  Is that okay, Warden?”</p><p>“Fine, but leave Haley alone please, you’ve been interrogating her the entire trip.  Stop with the third degree.”</p><p>“Okay already!  I’m just trying to get to know your girlfriend like you wanted, jeeze!  Don’t be rude.”  She sat back in her seat and crossed her arms, looking out the window with a small pout and furrowed brow.</p><p>Haley turned to JJ and back at Ellie biting back amused laughter, “You guys crack me up.”</p><p>JJ looked over at her with a confused glance, “Why?”  His upper lip formed a tiny sneer as he asked which caused Haley to giggle.</p><p>“You sound like me and my brothers on road trips.”</p><p>“So you understand the pain of having an older brother then, right?”  Ellie asked, looking over at JJ triumphantly.</p><p>Haley nodded, “I certainly do.  All the over-protective questions as well as picking on us because we’re younger.  It IS rude.”  The girls laughed and JJ rolled his eyes as they continued on their journey.</p><p>He listened to the girls chatting and grow closer with each new topic.  Both of them loved music and reading, they compared their colleges, and exchanged phone and email addresses.  They didn’t seem to even notice him in the truck as they giggled and traded various stories.  After a while the pleasant silence grew again and the three were in their own thoughts.</p><p>Ellie’s voice broke the quiet again leaning forward a bit to talk again, “So where did Mom and Dad go this weekend?”</p><p>JJ let out a loud annoyed groan, “Oh my God, do you ever stop asking questions??”</p><p>“Rude.”  She stuck her tongue out at him and then sat back in her seat again.  “Anyway where are they this time?”</p><p>“They’re at Mohegan Sun for that Garbage reunion tour.  I saw your name on the group text, do you not pay attention?”</p><p>“Well excuse me, I must have forgotten.”  Ellie’s eyes widened, “Oh wait, yeah!  Mom told me she quote unquote would lie cheat and steal to see Shirley Manson perform onstage again.”</p><p>JJ rolled his eyes, “Oh boy…”</p><p>“’Scuse me?  Not all of us can be happy listening to only Billy Joel our entire life, doof.”</p><p>“Shut up.” He muttered.</p><p>Haley was holding in polite laughter and both Jensen siblings looked at her in confusion.</p><p>“I’m sorry, you both are so cute picking at each other.”  She thought about her own rowdy brothers as she watched JJ and Ellie bicker and at the same time they both replied.</p><p>“He starts it.”  Ellie accused.</p><p>“She doesn’t pay attention.”  JJ grumbled.</p><p>“Aww, be nice to your sister.  You know you love her.”  Haley lovingly chided.</p><p>Ellie leaned forward to hug Haley from behind, “I’m so glad you’re here Haley, I need someone on my side.”</p><p>“Oh here we go.”  JJ muttered with a chuckle, “I think I’m outnumbered.”</p><p>Haley and Ellie looked over at him innocently before laughing.</p><p>The rest of the ride the girls giggled and chatted some more, JJ quiet but listening, smiling over at Haley occasionally, letting them get to know one another and pleased that they seemed to be becoming fast friends.</p><p>When they arrived at the fairgrounds, he found a parking space and as they emptied out of the car, he told Haley to grab his grey and red lettered MIT hoodie in case it was cooler later, to which Ellie teased him some more as they headed in the direction of the fair entrance.</p><p>“So,” Ellie asked casually, looking around the ticket booth as they waited in line, “Are any of your lacrosse guys meeting you here?”</p><p>“No, just us.”  JJ took out his wallet to pay, glancing back at Ellie for a moment, “Why?”</p><p>“Just wondering.”  She caught Haley’s curious gaze and looked away shyly.</p><p>“I thought you hated them.”  He added with a side glance.</p><p>“I don’t hate them.”  She added hastily, “Some of them are kinda cool.”  She caught a glimpse of Haley’s knowing smile and refused to meet her gaze, her cheeks beginning to heat up.</p><p>“You’re weird.”  JJ added, as he passed Haley and Ellie, their tickets, waving his hand politely as Ellie opened her wallet to dig out some money.  “Keep it, I got you covered.”  He looked around the entrance to the fair, making sure Ellie would be safe while she waited for her friends.  “Do you want us to wait with you?”</p><p>“Nah, I’m early.  I’ll be okay, I’m gonna wait by that funnel cake stand for them.”</p><p>He looked over at some groups of large, loud guys walking along the pathway near the funnel cake stands and his eyes narrows, “I don’t know, I think we’ll wait for them with you.” </p><p>Ellie rolled her eyes.  “JJ go!  I can wait by myself.  I’m by lights and crowds, relax.”</p><p>JJ frowned and looked around the area.  He felt a light touch on his arm and glanced down at Haley who raised her eyebrows up at him.  He knew he was being overprotective but he just wanted Ellie to be safe.</p><p>“Jay, come show me around.  Let’s go get something to eat.”  She looked over at Ellie whose face showed her gratitude.</p><p>JJ sighed and thought about it before nodding.  “Okay.”  He turned back to Ellie, “Just be careful.”</p><p>She her expression looked pained as she looked between him and the entrance.  “Yes, dad.  Now go!”  JJ looked at his watch and Ellie mouthed <em>thank you</em> to Haley who nodded back with a smile.</p><p>“Okay then, let’s go.”  He took Haley’s hand and started to walk away.  “You be good.”  He lectured Ellie.</p><p>“God, you’re just like Mom and Dad.”  Ellie grumbled, crossing her arms.</p><p>JJ shook his head as the couple walked off.  When they were out of eyesight, he stopped and stood by a cider doughnut stand watching his sister.  It wasn’t long before there were female shrieks as Ellie’s friends ran up to her giggling and laughing with each other.</p><p>He sighed and turned to Haley, noticing her expression.  He jumped slightly at getting busted.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You’re a good brother.”  She said brushing a curly lock of hair out of her face.</p><p>“Nah.  I annoy her.”  He shrugged casually, his nose scrunching slightly as he spoke.</p><p>“Maybe, but she’ll remember this kind of stuff later if she knows you do it.”</p><p>JJ stepped to Haley and towered over her.  “Well she doesn’t know and I’m hoping someone doesn’t tell her.”  His smile was a gentle tease but his eyes were pleading with her to not tell Ellie that he still watched over her.  He loved his sister, she was a pain in the ass at times but she was a good person and they were close.</p><p>Years ago, when Ellie was a baby and he was a toddler, he called her “my baby” eliciting amused reactions from his family, but he had been serious.  If he heard her crying, he’d stand and pat her back gently, shouting, “My baby!”  Or else he’d demand that they help “his baby” while frowning at them accusingly if they were slow to get to Ellie’s side.</p><p>Haley wrapped her arms around his slim waist, her fingers linking around his back.  “I could be persuaded not to say anything.”</p><p>JJ lifted her chin with his fingers, “Oh really?”  His lips met hers softly, brushing lightly before leaning back his eyes on hers as she opened them again.</p><p>“Your secrets safe big bro.  Now what do we do first?”  She took his hand and pulled him back onto the pathway.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>They walked along the fair stopping to look at random stands.  Haley wanted to stop and look at the animal barns so they walked along the petting zoo area.  The smell of hay among other animal made odors permeated the air as they walked through the small hay covered ground to get to the smaller farm animals.  A few baby goats chased each other by Haley’s feet and she squatted down to pet them.  JJ came over to join her and was promptly head butted by a larger goat.</p><p>“Ooh mama doesn’t like you.”  Haley chuckled.  She reached over and rubbed the goat’s neck, “It’s okay, Mama.  He’s a good guy.”</p><p>“Well thank you.”  He scratched the goats chin and it stood still enjoying the feeling before walking to her babies.</p><p>“Are you hungry?  We can grab something to eat if you want.”  He stood up, wiping his hands on his jeans.</p><p>Haley stood up and dug around in her bag.  “Sure, but here, hold out your hands.”  She squirted some hand sanitizer in his hand.  “Wash up.”</p><p>“Always prepared.”  JJ noted as he rubbed his hands together.</p><p>“Well let’s just say I don’t like my men to smell like goat.”  She laughed as he cringed and.</p><p>They made their way to the food stands and found some drinks and a bite to eat.  The smell of the sizzling sausages, smoked turkey legs and sugary cinnamon fried dough made JJ’s mouth water.  He could have bought all of it and stuffed his stomach full but he didn’t want to make a pig of himself in front of Haley.  She knew he had a large appetite but the fairs came once and he liked to indulge.</p><p>They were walking and looking for a place to sit when they heard a deep voice erupt nearby.</p><p>“BEAST!  YO BEAST!  OVER HERE!”</p><p>Haley looked around and saw three guys almost as large as JJ standing and waving in their direction.</p><p>“I think they know you.”  Haley said with a small giggle, eyeing the loud, large bodied group.</p><p>“Yeah they do!”  JJ grinned with excitement, nodding back at the guy as he grabbed her hand and practically tugged her along next to him in a hurry to get to his friends.  They maneuvered around some picnic tables, making their way to the packed table.</p><p>“Gentlemen!”  JJ boomed loudly as he let go of Haley and pulled the other man in a quick hug and back slap.  “What the hell are you doing here!”</p><p>“Dude!  We haven’t seen much of you, where ya been, bro?”  One guy asked before he glanced over at Haley and let out a booming laugh.  “I see.  So THIS is why you’ve been ignoring us.”</p><p>He stepped over to Haley and took a goofy, over exaggerated bow.  “My lady.”  His tall stature and large muscle mass made the gesture seem comical.</p><p>Haley blushed and looked up at JJ before looking back at his friendly, energetic teammate.</p><p>“Guys, this is Haley.”  JJ said proudly, resting his hand on her back gently as he introduced her, his grin widening.  “Hale, this is Tom, Jeff, and Coop.  You might remember their not so subtle video message to you a while ago.”</p><p>They burst out in laughter and at the memory as Haley nodded in recognition, “Oh yes, I do remember that.”  She smiled warmly.  “It’s nice to meet you all.”  She stood for a moment not sure whether to shake their hands, but Tom settled the decision for her when he grabbed her and gave her a tight, friendly hug.</p><p>“Gotta tell you, Haley, this guy can’t stop talking about you.  Haley can do this; Haley can bake that.  You plan on sharing these baked things with the team sometime?”  He asked, looking back at Jeff and Coop.</p><p>JJ was about to interrupt the conversation, thinking Haley was overwhelmed with Tom’s enthusiasm but her big smile and open body language told him she was fine.</p><p>“You give me dirt on Jay and I’ll see if there’s some cookies in it for you.”  She promised, looking up at JJ with a grin, JJ looked back at Tom as Tom gave him a look as if approving Haley before looking back down at her, “You got it.”  He grinned as he nudged JJ with his elbow.</p><p>“Hey!  Standing right here.”  JJ moved behind Haley and put his arms around her, resting his chin on her head for a moment.  He knew Haley was his girlfriend and she had no interest in others guys, but watching how she interacted with Tom gave him a small pang of something he couldn’t place.  Jealousy maybe, he didn’t know but before he knew it he had her in his arms almost staking his claim to show she was his in front of his friends.</p><p>They joined the guys for something to eat, Haley taking polite bites of the funnel cake JJ bought for her while the guys wolfed down their massive trays of junk food and sodas, laughing and ribbing each other, talking sports and parties.</p><p>JJ looked over at Haley lovingly at one point and tucked his foot around her ankle, looking down at her with a smile.  She glanced over from listening in on Jeff and Tom debating Patriots player stats and smiled back at him, putting her head on his arm.  He put his arm around her and sighed in contentment as he joined in on the conversation.</p><p>They sat for a while finishing their food, the other guys getting to know Haley, grilling her on her college, her likes and dislikes, swimming and why she chose “a jerk like JJ” as Jeff lovingly called him.</p><p>“Aw, he’s not so bad.”  She laughed, taking a sip of her drink.  “He’s very thoughtful and makes me laugh.”</p><p>The guys all mocked oohs and ahhs at JJ and he blushed.  “Well on that note, we’re outta here.”  he started to clean up their plates and threw them away in the trashcan nearby before standing and helping Haley up.  This led to more oohs and ahhs from the guys and laughter.</p><p>“Shut up.”  JJ chuckled.  He put an arm around Haley as she smiled at the guys.</p><p>“It was nice to meet you all.”  She gave a small wave and laughed as Tom came back around the table to hug her again, pulling her from JJ’s grasp.</p><p>“I just wanna put you in my pocket!  You’re so tiny!”  He marveled before looking nervously at JJ for his reaction.  “Sorry Dude.”</p><p>“Don’t apologize to <em>me</em>.”  He laughed, motioning to Haley.</p><p>She held up a hand brushing off Tom’s comment casually, “No harm done.  I have older brothers; I’ve heard it all.”</p><p>“One plays lacrosse.”  JJ added, “For <em>Stanford</em>.”  He pronounced the college with a mocking drawl and was met with jeers.</p><p>“Nope!”  Jeff sneered.</p><p>“Oh please.”  Coop scoffed.</p><p>“They’re good but, y’know, we’re better.”  Tom stated matter of factly, looking over apologetically at Haley who rolled her eyes.  “Sorry, Haley.”</p><p>She shook her head with a smirk.  “I’m staying out of this one.”  She put an arm around JJ.</p><p>“Okay, we’re outta here.  I’ll see you guys later.”</p><p>The group said their goodbyes before JJ and Haley moved along back on the pathway taking in the sights.  They stopped at a few various stands and tents stocking up on fair treats like fudge and beef jerky.</p><p>“You eat that?”  Haley asked as they left the beef jerky stand, while he put his wallet back into his pocket.</p><p>“Oh yeah!  Salty dried meat goodness.”  He held the bag out for her to which she declined.</p><p>“No thank you, I’m full of funnel cake.”  She turned her nose up at the bag as she took his hand again.</p><p>They wandered along before JJ squeezed her hand and guided her quickly to a giant oyster shell on a trailer sitting between a sausage vendor and a lemonade stand.</p><p>“Oh shit, it’s here!  We have to do this!”</p><p>“Do what??”  Haley laughed in confusion trying to keep up.  “Slow down, my legs are little!”</p><p>They arrived at the trailer and JJ stopped.  “My mom and dad did this all the time when Ellie and me were little.  When we got older they let us do it to.”</p><p>Haley shook her head still confused, “Well what is it?”</p><p>“Oh sorry, it’s an oyster opening stand, you pick a pearl out of them.”  He pointed to the sign.  “We have to do this!  My treat, and do not look at the prices, just have fun.”</p><p>“I’ve never shucked an oyster.”  Haley said hesitantly, “But it looks fun to find a pearl.”</p><p>“It’s addictive.  Ellie once threw a massive fit because Dad wouldn’t let her get enough pearls to make a necklace.”</p><p>Haley smiled knowingly, “Aww, I can see how little kids would like it.”</p><p>JJ gave her a dry look, “She was twelve.”  He said flatly.</p><p>“Oh dear.”  Haley bit back a laugh.</p><p>“Yep, that’s my sister…”  He got his wallet out and they waited their turn at the counter.  An older woman with a large friendly smile came over after a moment, wiping her hands with a towel.</p><p>“Hey there!  Wanna give it a go?”</p><p>“Two oysters please.”  JJ said, his eyes bright with excitement.  He couldn’t wait to introduce Haley to one of his favorite fair activities.</p><p>“Okay, I’m thinking it’s safe to say that the lady is doing the picking, so make them good ones, sweetheart.”</p><p>Haley looked into the giant oyster bowl on the counter, unsure of where to begin choosing.  “How do I pick?”</p><p>“Well, some say that the oysters with beards have the best looking pearls.”</p><p>“Beards?”  She looked back and up at JJ.</p><p>“The little bits of seaweed stuck on them.  See?”  He pointed to an oyster covered in barnacles and seaweed.  “It looks like a beard.”</p><p>The oyster lady leaned over looking into the bowl with Haley.  She poked the oysters around with a long set of tongs.  “Look for ugly oysters too.  Sometimes they have some really nice pearls in them.”</p><p>“Oh wow, okay.”  She looked around the bowl at all the various shapes and sizes of the shellfish.  She found two that stood out and pointed them out.  “These two please.”  She began to bounce a little with excitement and heard JJ chuckle.</p><p>“I know, it’s exciting right?”  He felt like a dork but the way Haley grinned up at him, the feeling faded quickly.  It was like breathing being with Haley.  She understood him and his likes and dislikes, unlike other girlfriends had in the past.  It felt good to be able to be open and share things with her.</p><p>She nodded as she watched the woman pick out her oysters and place them on a towel.  She took one and held it down as she took the shucking knife, opening it carefully. She pulled the shell halves apart and then took the knife, poking through the flesh before smiling as she found the noticeable lump.</p><p>“Oh there it is, let’s see what you have here.”  She eased the knife along the flesh and a small, white shiny sphere came into view.</p><p>“Oh my God, a pearl!”  Haley squealed, looking up at JJ with a broad grin.  He smiled back and leaned back over to watch the woman clean it for them.  She rolled it in some salt and then rubbed it clean with a fresh towel before placing it on a measuring tool.</p><p>“You have a good sized pearl here!  That’s a nice shine!”  She set it aside as picked up the next pearl to start the process over.</p><p>They waited patiently again as she opened it and poked around, this time a pearl, bluish silver with teal undertones came out.</p><p>“Holy cow, it’s so pretty!”  Haley cried out louder than she planned.</p><p>“Wow, that’s a nice one!”  JJ agreed.</p><p>The lady cleaned it up and measured it for them.  It was smaller than the first but the color was gorgeous.</p><p>“Wanna do another?”  He asked Haley putting his arms around her waist again.  She leaned into him and looked up at the prices.</p><p>“Oh wow, Jay.  I shouldn’t, it’s so pricey.”</p><p>“Please, one more won’t hurt, and I told you not to look at the price list.”  He scolded gently, kissing the top of her head.</p><p>“But…”</p><p>“Shhh.”  He said quietly, looking up at the counter person.  “One more please.”</p><p>“Can we both pick?”  Haley asked looking up and back at him.</p><p>“Sure.  Which do you like?”</p><p>“This one.  It’s so ugly.”</p><p>“Yeah, it’s full of seaweed too.  I like it.”</p><p>The counter person pulled it out of the bowl and began to open it.  She poked at the flesh of the oyster and let out an amused chuckle.  “Oh my, look at this.”</p><p>They both leaned in as she eased a small white pearl from the flesh before taking another swipe with the knife and then a moment later a second pearl joined its twin.</p><p>“Two in one!  JJ look!”  Haley gasped.</p><p>JJ grinned at the pearls and then at her.  Haley was definitely addicted to opening oysters now.</p><p>“You two know what this means right?”</p><p>“No, what happens?”  Haley asked curiously.</p><p>“Well they say that when you open an oyster with twin pearls in it, you have twins for real.”</p><p>“Really?”  Haley’s eyes widened.</p><p>“You’re kidding.”  JJ paled a little.</p><p>The counter person’s husband came up from the back of the trailer letting out belly laughs, “Look at his face!  He turned pale!  It’s okay son, it’s just an old wives’ tale.”</p><p>“You better not be calling me the old wife.”  The lady turned, her voice full of sass, giving her husband a sideways glance.</p><p>“Of course not.”  the man smiled, kissing her cheek before turning back to the couple, “Are you both married?”</p><p>“No, just dating.”  Haley said softly, holding JJ’s arms around her.  JJ looked down at her.  It could have been his imagination but her voice seemed kind of distant.</p><p>“Well you’re a cute couple.  This oyster is on the house.</p><p>“Oh we can’t do that, that’s too much.”  JJ politely refused.</p><p>“I insist, I remember you, I’ve seen you come here for years with your family.  I remember the little girl having a tantrum over not being able to open more.”</p><p>“Well you might see her again, she’s here with her friends.”  JJ laughed.</p><p>The lady at the counter bagged the pearls and handed them to Haley who kept staring at them happily.</p><p>“Thank you so much.”  She said looking up at the couple behind the counter with a grateful smile.  The lady smiled back and headed away to help the next customer.  JJ handed the man some money</p><p>“You two have fun.  Enjoy your twins!”  The man called after them, starting to laugh as JJ made a slight face as they walked away.</p><p>“The guys didn’t scare you off?  They can get kind of loud.”  He held her hand as they wandered to the cow barn looking for calves.</p><p>“Oh no, they’re really nice.  I can handle loud friendly guys.  I think they’d get along with Graham.”  She smiled wistfully, “Sometimes I wish he went to school closer to me.”</p><p>“You miss him a lot when he’s away, huh?”  JJ noticed her becoming kind of distant even more since the twin comment at the pearl stand.</p><p>“Yeah, I guess so.”  She let out a sigh and her steps became slower.</p><p>“Hey you okay?  Do you want to go home after we see the calves?”</p><p>“No, no.  I’m just thinking about how quiet the house is when my brothers go back to school.  Graham would love to open pearls, it just made me miss him for a second.  I’m fine, really.”  She looked at the ground when she spoke, looking up at JJ after a moment with an apologetic glance.  “I’m being a downer, I’m sorry.  You just spent a fortune on pearls for me and I’m being a jerk.”</p><p>JJ stopped and faced her, “You’re not a jerk.  I’m sure seeing my friends being loud and goofy made you think about your brothers.  I would miss Ellie if she was hundreds of miles away.”  He thumb pointed toward the midway and visible rides over the tree line.  “How about after this we go check out the ferris wheel or tilt-a-whirl or something.”</p><p>“I know the trick to make the tilt-a-whirl spin like crazy.”  Haley said with a sneaky smile.</p><p>“Of course you do.”  JJ chuckled and then looked up suddenly, his eyes widening, biting back a laugh as a large figure came up behind Haley.</p><p>“Guess who’s back!”  A jolly voice boomed as thick arms lifted her and spun her around playfully.</p><p>“Oh my God!”  Haley shrieked in surprise, looking back to see Tom laughing.  “Easy there buddy!”  She shook her head and laughed as he set her down.</p><p>“You’re just so petite!”  He shrunk back slightly as if catching his comment, not wanting to be rude.  “Ooh sorry, if that bothers you I’ll stop.”</p><p>“You’re fine, Tom.”  She patted her hair back in place and adjusted her bag over her shoulder as she gave him a genuine smile.</p><p>“Where’d the guys go?”  JJ asked, looking around.</p><p>“They left, but I wanted to find you guys if that’s cool.  I drove here so I can get lost if you want but--”</p><p>He stopped suddenly and looked into the distance at a female figure approaching, his eyes widening, a small dopey smile forming.  Haley noticed and leaned forward with a squint, recognizing the figure.</p><p>“Is that Ellie?  She looks upset.”  Haley stated with concern, watching both guy’s start to head over to her in protective stances to help her if needed.</p><p>Ellie stormed up to JJ and put her hands on her hips glaring up at him, “You can’t answer your stupid phone??  I needed you!  You said you’d be around!”</p><p>“I’m right here!”  He dug into his pocket as he spoke, grabbing his phone and looking at the screen.  “It’s on mute, I didn’t feel the vibrations, I’m sorry.”  He put his phone back in his pocket as he looked up at her annoyed expression.  “What happened, are you alright?”</p><p>“No!  I need a ride home.  I come here once a freaking year to eat junk food and go on rides, not hook up with skeevy guys like the rest of them are doing.  Come on, someone go on rides with me and then we can get some fried dough!”  She pouted like a child.  JJ waited for her to stomp her foot and start crying with her immature act but none came.</p><p>He sighed and looked back at Haley before looking back at Ellie.  He gestured for her to follow him away from the others, “Haley and I are on a date!”  He hissed angrily at her.</p><p>“Hey Ellie.”  Tom addressed her with a small shy wave.  She looked back and her face blanched, not realizing her had witnessed her little fit.</p><p>“Oh!  Uh, hi Tom.”  She had a look of embarrassed horror as she waved back at him and then looked up at JJ again, her face furious once again.  “You could have told me your friends were here.”  She snapped at him.</p><p>“Well if you’d stop throwing tantrums and relax you would have noticed.  I can’t take you home yet, we’re still looking around.  You’re welcome to join us, just stop freaking out.”</p><p>“Well thank you for throwing charity at your sister.”  She snapped as she looked over and saw Tom talking to Haley about something.  His eyes would travel to Ellie’s direction a few times and as they would make eye contact, he looked away quickly, dragging his foot along the dusty gravel his cheeks slightly red.</p><p>“El, just stop it.  Haley wants to see some more baby animals and then we’re going to the midway.  Just come with us, okay?”</p><p>They stood staring each other down exchanging stubborn glares.  After a while, Ellie sighed in defeat.</p><p>“I don’t want to be a bother.”  She muttered.</p><p>“This right here is being a bother.  Just come on and have some fun with us.”</p><p>Ellie thought about it and then nodded.  “Fine.”  She huffed.</p><p>“Fine.”  JJ repeated as they strode back to Haley and Tom.</p><p>“You guys okay?”  Haley asked looking over at Ellie discreetly as they started to walk to the barn and JJ shook his head.</p><p>“She’s fine.  Just girl dramatics.”  He looked sharply at Haley, catching his words.  “No offense, she’s kind of a drama queen sometimes.”</p><p>“I get it, it’s okay.”  She slipped her hand into his with a reassuring smile.  “So I guess the date has kind of opened up to a group thing.”  She gestured back to Ellie and Tom who were chatting behind them, Tom seemed to be listening to Ellie gesturing and speaking animatedly while he nodded sympathetically and added some words of his own making Ellie nod excitedly, suddenly cheered by whatever he had said.</p><p>“Hey Warden!”  She shouted up toward JJ who ignored the name with a roll of his eyes.  “Warden!”</p><p>“El…”  He turned in annoyance as she hurried up almost between them.</p><p>“You’re off the hook for babysitting.  Tom is gonna go to the midway with me to get some food and then we’re gonna hit some rides.”</p><p>“If you don’t mind, dude.  I’ll keep her company.”  Tom interjected, looking over adoringly at Ellie, looking away quickly as she glanced at him.  He caught Haley’s intrigued look and he blushed furiously, guilt in his eyes.</p><p>“I guess so, but who’s going to protect you from the little tyrant?”  He teased Ellie and she stuck her tongue out at him.</p><p>“Oh ha ha.” Ellie rolled her eyes.  “Come on Tom.  I’ll show you the good sausage sandwich stand before we go on the zipper.”</p><p>They wandered off in their own world chatting away and Haley looked up at JJ with a cheeky smile.</p><p>“So how long has he had a crush on her?”  She took his hand as JJ looked on at the pair.</p><p>“Who, Tom and Ellie??”  He looked over in disbelief at the pair and then at Haley, eyebrows furrowed.</p><p>“Yeah, you didn’t see the looks?”</p><p>“He has a girlfriend.  Well he had one, they broke up a few months ago.  He was pretty heartbroken about it.”</p><p>Haley chuckled, “Well someone sure lifted his spirits.”</p><p>“No way, she can be a brat sometimes.”</p><p>“Oh come on, not all the time.  She’s sweet.”  Haley had really taken a liking to Ellie in the time she’d gotten to know her.</p><p>“Always sticking up for the punk sister.”  JJ laughed as he put an arm around her shoulder.</p><p>“That’s because I <em>am</em> a punk sister.  I totally get it.”  Haley defended.</p><p>“Fair enough.  Can we go see some calves now before Lady Rantsalot comes back?”</p><p>They made their way to the large animal barn with JJ looking behind them, watching Tom and Ellie walk in the opposite direction.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The view from the top of the ferris wheel was incredible, they could see the entire fair from above.  The sun was just about the disappear behind the trees, the sky was layers or orange, reds and yellows, the fair lights now twinkling and lighting up the area with flashing colors and signs.</p><p>The chill had also set in and Haley was glad to have brought her favorite MIT hoodie JJ let her hold on to for him.  She snuggled in the seat, her head on his arm as they watched the people below.</p><p>“I can’t believe I fit in this little car.  Just barely though.”  He rocked the seat gently and Haley jumped with a yelp as she grasped at his arm for security.</p><p>“Don’t do that!”  She said tucking her face in his bicep, with a nervous squeak.</p><p>“Are you scared of heights?”  He looked at her with a sneaky grin, rocking the seat again softly.</p><p>“No, I just.. stop rocking it!”  She gripped his arm harder.  When the seat’s rocking slowed, she took a deep breath.  “I like heights, just not when I’m swinging wildly on a rickety ferris wheel!”  She shook slightly and he put his arm around her protectively.</p><p>“I’m sorry.  No more rocking, I promise.”  He kissed the top of her head, then her forehead and tip of her nose, and finally her lips, feeling her lean in against him with a soft hum.  Her lips tasted faintly like the traces of powdered sugar from her funnel cake on her lip gloss and he closed his eyes, sinking into the kiss.  They barely noticed when the wheel started to move again.</p><p>“Hey you two, stop that!  This is a family place!”  A giggly feminine voice shouted up at them and they looked up and then down with guilt to see Ellie and Tom sitting in a car on the Scrambler in the area next to them.</p><p>“Mind your business, punk!”  He shouted down to her with a laugh as she made a face at him and then laughed as Tom said something to her.  Their ride started with a jerk and she slid against him.  Tom seemed to not know what to do with his arm so he held it around her to stabilize the seat but kept his arm from touching her.  He looked like he was in heaven and Haley giggled.</p><p>“What’s so funny?”  JJ asked as the ride operator let them off of the ride.  He held her hand after he got out first assisting her step off as the seat rocked.</p><p>She shook her head, brushing off his question.  “Nothing, it just looks like your sister really has an admirer.”  They looked over to see Ellie shrieking with laughter as Tom raised his hands up in the ride and shouted something they couldn’t make out.  He looked pleased with himself at having made Ellie laugh.</p><p>“Those two??  No way.  He’s my bud.”  The car came to a stop at the base of the ride and he helped her up and out as the carnival worker opened the safety bar for them.</p><p>“Well it looks like your <em>bud</em> is sweet on your sister.”  Haley’s sing song voice made JJ’s stomach drop.</p><p>“No way.  She doesn’t like him like that.”</p><p>“I guess we’ll have to wait and see then, huh?”  She put her arm around JJ’s waist as they walked away, JJ looking confused and concerned and Haley looking up and giggling at the expressions on his face.  If love was in the air between Ellie and Tom, she was going to have a good time teasing JJ about it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>